Grey's Anatomy: In the Dead of Night
by Raephaim
Summary: Emily Ann is a normal ortho surgeon. She lives a normal life until a bombing turns her life inside out and upside down. Will she, her friends and her husband be able to make it through the crisis? I own nothing, shonda land does. Wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

I'm laying here in my bed. The cool blankets wrapped around me as well as a strong pair of arms. I snuggle closer and pull in the arms that have comforted me so many times. This is my favourite place to be. In my apartment, in my bed, in my favourite pajamas, in his arms. The alarm clock on the other side of me goes off but i ignore it. I scrunch up my face trying to fall back into the contentment that was before the blaring noise went off. The arms leave me as he reaches over me, carefull not to roll on top of me. I hear a soft beep telling me that he has turned the alarm off and the absence of noise comferms. I sigh but this was a mistake. I quickly realize my mistake and think to myself gosh darnit for making a noise. He laughs and says "I know your awake." In his sweet country accent.  
>I feign sleep but I cant help but to smile when he kisses my cheek. "Ugh. Hit the snooze." I say groggily hearing my voice thick with sleep. He laughs. "Not today sweetheart.". I pull the blanket over my head in protest but as soon as it gets over its quickly pulled of out of my reach. I squell and curl in as close to him as possible.<br>It is always so freakin cold in the mornings and my current pajama choice of a camie and exercise shorts arnt helping. He is such an incubator i have no choice but to snuggle as close as i can for warmth, and he knows it too. "Your evil!" I whine but he only laughs and says "You know you love me." I sit up and my crazy short blonde hair falls in my face. I quickly swipe it out of the way. "Shower time." He says getting out of bed and walking over to his dresser. When i said my apartment i meant that its in my name but we've been living together for a two years now. He's actually my husband and we've been through two great years of mariage.  
>Dr. Alvin Wheeler is my husband. I can still remember the day he proposed. It was snowing and we were in the park of my home town. I was broken out of my train of thought when he bent down and gently kissed me. "No time for spacing honey. You keep that up and we'll be late for work." I bent in for another kiss then got up saying "Yeah i reckon so. We dont want Cheif Webber getting his panties in a knot." We work at a local hospital. Seatle Grace Mercy West hospital. We are both attendings. He's the head of Pediatric surgeory and I'm the head of Orthopedic surgeory. I walk to the bathroom door taking a quick glance at the bathroom clock. We were fifteen minutes behind. Alvin noticed this too. "We takin a team shower today?" He asked, a smile lighting up his beautiful face. I smile just because he makes me smile. "Looks like it" I say walking into the bathroom and pulling two towels out of the closet. Hes in such a giddy mood because he knows what a team shower leads to, i think to myself. I set the towels down on the table next to the shower. It got pretty heated in there but we finally got out and started getting ready. looking at the clock we had to have saved time taking a team shower but we lost time taking a team shower. Oh well. we were going to be late but it was worth it. With haste we were able to make it to work only ten minutes late. We held hands until we got to the door. We decided long ago when we first came here as interns that when we came here the only place we were us was in the cafeteria and in on call rooms.<br>We enter the building greeting people as we go. The usual. "Good morning you two." Dr. Webber suddenly says from behind us. "Ah good morning cheif." We say at the same time. Dr. Webber smiles and continues walking. He then calls behind his back but we didnt think he really intended for us to hear it. "Good luck."  
>Me and Alvin just looked at eachother. With a shrug he bent down and gave me a good bye kiss and to my sadness as it is every day i watched my love walk down the hall way. As soon as he was out of sight i turned to change into my scrubs. Within five minutes i was at the attending locker rooms. The nicest ones in the hospital. My dark blue scrubs are thrown in my locker. I pull them on ignoring the wrinkles. Grabbing my pager i walk out the door. Something about what the cheif had said was still creeping me out. Good luck. What the heck did that mean? Maybe he was talking about a surgeory? I have a tough day ahead of me today. Back to back surgeories. I have a hip replacement, a thorecotomy, multiple fractures to repair, a hip relocation, and last but not least my utmost hated thing to do. An amputation. I absolutely hate amputations. Even if it saves lives amputations are just the worst. My pager suddenly goes off. Crap! ortho to the pit. and it's a 911 call. I drop my banana that i was eating and take off running towards the pit. Running in a hospital is necessary when there is a 911 page but i suggest you be a little more alert than i was. I turned a corner and ran smack into a person. I hit the stone person and fall back on my butt. I ignore my throbbing nose and get up. To my surprise the figure was standing infront of me and hadnt moved. I looked up at them and recognized the person as Mark Sloan. I mentally groaned. This guy is a doofus. A total weenie. Even though he is dating Lexie Grey, another doctor at seatle grace mercy west, he still sticks his nose in my business. "Dr. Ann! How lovely to see you." He said putting on a bright smile. People here call me Dr. Ann. Since theres already a Dr. Wheeler we call me by my middle name as to not confuse people. It doesnt have a bad ring to it. I like my middle name.<br>"Hello Dr. Sloan. I really gotta go." I say trying to side step him. He doesnt let me pass but steps in my way. "Just one question." He says still smiling. I wipe my nose checking for a bloody nose but im good so i say "Yeah just hurry up."  
>"Great!" He says clapping his hands together. Its creepily enthusiastic. His smile gets wider as he pauses for suspense.<br>"McYummy!" He says spreading his arms out. His face said looky what i did! His blue eyes sparkled and his mouth curved up slightly more every second.  
>"Mark. I have to go. okay. I dont have time to talk to you about my husband's McName." I say walking around him.<br>"Aww come on. Hey i'll meet you in the cafeteria in forty minutes! Bring your McHusband!" He yelled after me. What a weenie. I thought as i slowly started to run to the E.R. I came through the doors of the E.R. and stopped. The E.R. had so many people in it. I spun around trying to figure out where im needed.  
>"Dr. Ann!" i hear my name called. Following the direction of the voice lead me to a curtain on the far side of the room. I slid the curtain back to reveal a small child. It was gruesome. And i was too late. I got there as soon as they called it. I looked and saw Alvin. He looked defeated. His strong arms slumped in defeat he looked up to me in horror. My face probably didnt help his reaction. "Take care of this." I heard him say to another doctor as he walked to me.<br>"Was it me? Did i not get here in time!" I said as he grabbed my shoulder. "Lets go." he said gently. "Was it me?" I said not looking away from the mangled child.  
>"Let's go." He said grabbing me by the waist and pulling me out of the E.R.<br>He dragged me down to the nearest open on call room and pushed me in. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me. I dont know how long we stood there. After a while i stepped back. Alvin looked at me and said "This was not your fault. She crashed as soon as she got in the doors."  
>I took a releived breath. What time is it? I think i need to go to surgery. I look up at Alvin. feeling slightly better. "You have to go to surgeory soon." He said giving me a weak smile. "Yeah." I say. We stand there for a few more minutes and then i leave for surgeory and he leaves for rounds.<br>Ive just completed my hip replacement when im paged to Cheifs office. I sluggishly walk down to the cheifs office. My thorecotomy has been snatched from beneath scalpel loving fingers. I dont know how im going to get through the rest of my day. i think to myself. I arrive at the cheifs office and tap on the door cracking it slightly "Come in." He said not looking up from the mounds of paper work he had.  
>"You wanted to see me cheif?" I ask stepping into his office and shutting the door.<br>"Dr. Ann yes. You need to hurry because you dont have much time. Your thorecotomy has been reschedualed for OR reasons and specail patient requests. You need to go to seatle presbetarian. The patient left this hospital because we dont have an avalable OR today but he still wants you to preform the surgeory."  
>My mouth probably hung open unattractivley. Cheif webber just raised his eyebrows and said "Dr. Ann, grab his chart and head up to the roof. The helicopter is ready to take you."<br>"Oh uh yes sir." I said rushing out the door. I ran down the hallway and grabbed the patients chart off the table and ran to the elevator. When it opened on the floor for peds I smiled. Alvin's old boss Arizona Robbins stepped inside. We'd met a while ago and she was a regular ball of sunshine. She was always calling herself awesome. She is though. She is awesome. We chit chatted a bit and she asked where i was going. I told her i was going to the roof to take a chopper to seattle presbertarian for a thorecotomy. At the mention of the name seatle presbertarian she frowned. "Seatle Presbertarian huh? Well be careful, i heard that theyve had some problems with a man who has it out for seatle presbertarian's ortho program." And with that she left stopping only to flash a dimpled smile. The helicopter ride was short and loud. I got to seatle pres. and was immediatley taken to an exam room where my thorecotomy patient was waiting for me to talk to him. I go in and talk him through the surgeory. Short, Sweet, and to the point.  
>I walk out of the exam room door and shut it, folding the chart under my arm. I start to walk out when i hear people screaming and some one yell "Get down!"<br>I look over to where i hear the screaming. A man is standing over there, He pulls a small red package out of his jacket.  
>A wave of heat hits my face and an invisible force throws me back. My skin burns. I hit the floor and slide. I suddenly stop and as i do i feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. Then with adrenaline everything goes numb.<br>I vaguely remember reaching up and touhcing the back of my hot wetness pouring down the back of my head didnt surprise me.  
>What i saw next got me thinking how mysterious the human brain is. The human brain is the bodies most mysterious organ. It learns, It changes, It adapts. It tells us what we see. What we hear. I lets us feel love. I think it holds our soul. No matter how much research we do, no one can really tell how all the grey matter inside our skull works. And when its hurt. When the human brain is traumatized. well, thats when it gets even more mysterious.<br>I stared at the figure in front of me. It stares bendling down in front of me for closer inspections. After a few secondsof mutual staring the figure stood back up.  
>It was me. The figure staning before me WAS me.<br>I sank into unconcouisness.  
>I reawoke in an ambulance. Or coming out of an ambulance. I try to remember waht had happened. I was at Seatle Presbertarion. A bomb. I hit my head. I was ...<br>halucinating another me?. No it wasnt me. It was a ... different me? Agh thinking about it hurts my head. Or is it just my head hurts that i cant think about it.  
>Lights bring me out of my daze. I hear a jumble of things and they move the gourney bringing a good freind of mine into veiw.<br>"Emily your ok. We got you. Dont worry, We'll take care of this." Dr. Hunt said looking at me with fierce blue eyes.  
>"Wait! is that blood in her chest?" I hear someone say.<br>They take the air mask off me. Now was my chance to speak. I had trouble speaking through the blood i handt noticed was in my mouth.  
>"My head hurts. Is it bad? Will i be ok?" I ask couging and sputtering. i dont think they understood me. They didnt answer.<br>I saw Dr. Bailey cringe and in an almost state of panic she said "Dont worry honey, we're going to fix this!"  
>With that i felt dizzy. Strangley detached yet im still laying strapped to the gourney. I can see the other me standing behind the crowd of doctors.<br>She was staring at me. I felt drawn to her. A part of her. I was mesmerized by her gaze but snapped out of it when the gourney started to move.  
>They run through the E.R room doors.<br>"Get out of the way!" to others in the E.R I saw the other me standing at the door when we passed the E.R room to a large trauma room. She was fuzzy, Hazzy almost.  
>I looked up to Dr. Hunt who just looked down at me and said "You stay with me Emily. You hear me? You stay with me." Dr. Hunt is so nice.<br>The other me was running with Dr. Hunt. Right next to him looking down at me. She was still hazy. Everytime she came into contact with the gourney or Dr. Hunt her body would ripple and smoke would fly off her. This is so freaky! There is somthing so wrong with me. I hit my head and now im seeing another me! I feel panicky and for the first time since the ambulance tears leave my eyes.  
>She stepped up her pace and as she made contact with the E.R doors she dissapated and was gone. I felt less dizzy, everything was just a little clearer than it was a few seconds ago. For the first time i could see what was going on around me.<br>People around me were frantic. Running every where.  
>"123!" I hear them say and i'm lifted of the mobile gourney and onto a trauma gourney.<br>"Get those IVs up!" Bailey yells "Make sure the lines are packed." The cheif says "Depressed skull fracture with a probable bleed." Derek says "No obvious spinal deformaties." Christina says "Hang two bags of O neg." Bailey yells "She's A positive!" Alvin yells as he bursts into my vision through the doctors. He looks at me in horror. Tears already streaming down his face as well as blood running down his forehead. He tries to get to me but the a doctor whom i dont know and mark sloan grab him and pull him out of the room trying to talk sense to him.  
>"Scratch that A positive type specific." Bailey corrects The other me appeared through the door as Alvin was dragged out. Again she was like smoke. It swirled in the air and came together to form her. At her appearance i felt dizzy again. The room began to swirl and i felt as if i'd be sick. My head was pounding. I was tired and all i wanted to do was sleep.<br>"No breath sounds on the right, Set up a chest tube." I hear teddy say The other me was swirling around the gourney. As she passed behind doctors i could see the smoke like substance float off her and disipate into thin air.  
>"I need those drapes to prep her chest." Teddy says pulling her stethascope from where she was listening to me breathing.<br>The other me stopped next to derek who was looking at my head. I could barely see her through my peripheral vision. My head started to pound.  
>"Your gonna have to push the LRI faster. Bailey where are ya?" The cheif yelled Bailey stopped on her way away from me and said "Grabbing a diffuser." and started on her way again "Okay, she needs a central line." The cheif calls out to the room Christina responds and runs out of the room "Call upstairs and prep an OR. Wheres that blood?" The cheif yelled finishing his round of orders A few minutes or maybe it was seconds? I dont really know. But it was silent for a period of time.<br>She walked over to an empty spot at the edge of the gourney. She grabbed the IV needle from someone across me and began to stick it in my arm. Bailey was growing fuzzy in my vision. She turned a different color of brown and i started seeing spots. This is it. I think. I'm gonna die here. Its coming i can feel it. I felt my hand start to shake. My heart was pounding in my throat as well as my head. Gosh my head hurt so much. Bailey noticed my shaking hand and looked up at me. I looked at her and just wimpered. This morning i woke up laying in my bed with my loving husband next to me and everything was so normal. Bailey finished her IV and took hold of my hand tightly. It was last of the words i heard were foggy and as i stared at Bailey my vision became blured. Then it was out all together. Suddenly i was able to see again but i wasnt looking at Bailey. I wasnt even on the gourney. I was looking at myself on the gourney.  
>"B fib!" Jackson yelled and i saw my eyes flutter "She's crashing." meredith said "Start bagging her." some one else said "Get me the intubation tray." Derek said I lifted my hands up infront of my face. They wer foggy looking with smoke rolling off of them. I felt drawn to my injured counterpart on the gourney. I went with my instincts and walked towards the me on the table. I tried to touch the me on the gourney but everytime i did my hand would ripple and dissapear into smoke. I would pull away and the smoke would come back to form my hand. "charge to 120!" The man with the paddles said. He waited a few seconds until he heard the okay and yelled "Clear!" "Still in B fib." Teddy said "Charge to 200."<br>"Clear." And the paddles were brought back down upon the me on the gourney's chest. When they did i felt a jolt.  
>"We got her back!" Some one yelled "All right lets move!" Derek yelled taking head of the gourney and began to push it out and to the elevator I walked into the hallway infront of the elevator and waited for the doctors, my friends and myself to come racing by in a frantic attempt to save my life.<br>I wathced the elevator doors shut. I turned to the steps down the hall and began to walk up them to follow myself to surgeory.  
> <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Wheeler are you almost finished here?" Dr. Meredith Grey said walking into his OR.  
>"I'm good in two seconds, whats up?" He asked "I.. Umm.. Ill wait." She said fidgiting with her gown "I rocked this mandibular repair." Alvin said "Youd never know this kids jaw was broken in five places. Im some what of an artist. Not picaso because then his jaw would be on his for head. More of a chebal, Michealangelo. Ha, I'm Michaelangelo."<br>Tossing his tools onto the tray he looked up at the resident and said "There done. What you got?"  
>Meredith just looked at him for a few seconds.<p>Alvin came bursting into entrance to the stairs. The stairs that led down to the largest trauma room the hospital had. He tripped coming off the last step and fell face first at the ground.<br>"Dr. Wheeler!" Meredith said as she came into view of him. He was picking himself up off the floor and wiping blood away from his eye. The tears he had felt coming since meredith had told him what had happened were now flowing freely down his face as well as blood from where he fell. The blunt force of the collision of his forehead and the floor had cut him pretty bad. His hair was already wet with the blood and sticking to his face. "Dangit!" Alvin said trying to pick himself up off the floor. Meredith reached him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
>"Dr. Wheeler. Are you ok?" She asked trying to get him to set down. Alvin waved her off got up and opened the door. Out in the hallway he looked around. He saw a few doctors run into a large trauma room. Now that he knew where the room was Alvin sprinted of even faster towards the door. He stopped at the window of the door and backed up. Panic was surging into him. Could he do this? Could he see his Emily like this? All doubt left him when he heard Doctor Bailey yell "Hang two bags of O neg."<br>Her blood type is A Positive. This is why i learned her blood type. So that if she got hurt i would know what to do.  
>He ran through the door. The doctors were every where. He could see her. Through the doctors he could see her face. Her eyes were glassy and she had blood every where. "She's A positive!" He yelled to Bailey. All doctors turned to face him. He kept coming foward to Emily but was grabbed by his arms. He was so stunned by her appearance that he hadnt noticed Sloan and another doctor grab him and pull him out the doors.<br>"Let me go!" He yelled. Fighting and strugging. He was able to get out of Sloans grasp but the other doctor had him firm around his arm. Alvin tugged even harder but Sloan recovered and helped pull Alvin to the ground.  
>Defeated and knowing that the two men wouldnt let him up he slumped down on the ground and put his hands in his face. He started to sob.<br>Sloan kneeled down next to him. The other doctor remained standing, turned around with his arms folded.  
>"Wheeler, You want me to look at you forehead?" Sloan said "I want you to get back in that room and help save her life." Alvin said taking his hands out of his face and looked Mark straight in the eyes. "Sloan go, ive got this." The other doctor said, now facing Alvin and Mark.<br>"Alright." Sloan said standing up and walking back into the trauma room.  
>"Dr. Wheeler follow me to an exam room and i'll take a look at that cut." The doctor said "I'm not leaving until she does. and then i'm going up to the gallery." Alvin said his hands dropped on the ground, his face void of all emotion.<br>"'It wasnt a question Dr. Wheeler. Follow me to an exam room." He said standing of Alvin "Who are you even?" Alvin said shooting a look at the doctor. He was probably a few inches shorter than Alvin, maybe 5'8. He had shot blonde hair that was flattened on the sides and the top was spiked sideways to a point. His eyes were an icey blue. He was good looking all together.  
>"I'm Dr. frost." He said remaining a nuetral face. "Jack Frost, soon to be head of trauma." "I'm not leaving until she leaves. And then i'm going to the gallery." Alvin said looking away from Jack back at the trauma room door.<br>"Mr. Wheeler i implore you to get that looked at now. you dont want permanent scaring do you?" He said "Thats Dr. Wheeler to you. I didnt go to med school for six years for you to call me Mr." Alvin said refusing to make eye contact.  
>"Well those six years of medical school should tell you that you need to have that looked at or you risk permanent damage."<br>All of a sudden the trauma room doors open and doctors come rushing out. Emily is on the gourney but her eyes are closed.  
>Alvin jumps up. His heart pounding in his throat as he sees them rush into the elevator. He needs to get to the gallerey.<br>He runs past Jack who runs past him towards the elevator. Alvin opens the doors he had just come out of ten minutes ago to get to the gallery. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin is up in the gallery holding the intercom button so he can hear whats going on in the OR.  
>"CT shows a large epidurum subdural, I need to get in there." Dr. Sheperd says putting on gloves and walking towards Emily's head which is prepped for surgeory.<br>He asks for the ten blade and Alvin feels his fingers twitch on the button.  
>Dr. Bailey steps up and starts preparing for her portion of the surgeory with Hunt standing on the other side.<br>Alvin feels his hand cramp and the room starts to spin. He lets go of the button to grab the wall. His stomach is doing flips. This should not be happening. Not to her. Why her?  
>"Sit down Wheeler you gonna give yourself a hernia." He hears a voice say from behind him as he feels a hand on his shoulder.<br>"What do you want Frost?" Alvin says turning around and seeing Jack standing behind him with a sueture kit in his hand.  
>"Webber wont let me in on the opperation. Says some one needs to be looking after you. So I'm doin my job. Sit down and let me take care of you forehead."<br>Jack takes the hand that is on Alvin's shoulder and guides him to his seat. Alvin reluctantly sits down.  
>After a few minutes Jack finishes his exam of Alvin's laceration and proceeds to clean it and stitch it up.<br>Bailey and Sheperd begin their opperation and cut in with their scalpels.  
>"So who is she?" Jack asks "What?" Alvin asks back "Who's the girl? I'm new here and I dont know many people. I'm just wondering who she is. Why is she so specail?" Jack say putting the first stitch on Alvin's cut.<br>"Thats Emily Ann. Shes my wife." Alvin says choking back tears at the last part.  
>Jack looks at Alvin and falls silent. He puts on three more stitches before he puts his kit away.<br>Jack places a hand on Alvin's shoulder and whispers a I'm sorry. He leaves Alvin sitting in the Gallery with the last three words he spoke still hanging in his mind.  
>Down below in the OR, Hunt and Bailey are piling in lap pads trying to stop the bleeding while Sheperd has found the subdural.<br>Alvin gets up and goes over to the intercom and presses the button just in time to hear Hunt say "She needs time to recuperate. If we dont pack her and get out now she'll bleed to death. Get set up for a temporal abdominal closure."  
>One of the residents he learned to be April kepner turns to Bailey and asks "So what happens now?"<br>Bailey turns to kepner and says "We get her up to the ICU and see if she lives for the next 24 hours. If she makes it we go in again."  
>The cheif yells "I want a doctor with her at all times."<br>Alvin breathes a sigh of releif. She made it through this surgeory. They are gonna go back in when she's stronger. Shell be stronger.  
>Alvin sits down on the seat closest to him. "She's my wife." He whispers "She's my wife." <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jack is sitting in a chair at the nurses statio updating Emily Ann's chart. Every once in a while he'll look up to her room and see Alvin sitting there at her bedside. His head laying down near her knee. Hes asleep now. Its been five hours since her surgeory ended and the words of cheif webber still linger in his mind. He spaces out as his thoughts go back to that moment.  
>"Dr. Frost can i speak with you." The cheif said coming up to him as he was walking out of the ER. Hed just finished his fifth patient on his second week there.<br>He hadnt done much work the first week. He was soley observing and getting to know how things worked at Seatle Grace Mercy West. Words of advice from Dr. Hunt. Hunt said that he'd had a rough time coming out of army and straight into the hospital. People here were loyal. They banded together and if you didnt get accepted you would have a hard time working there. His exact words. Jack was in the army too as a trauma surgeon. He was quick on his feet and ready to jump in when needed. He'd been told trauma was his thing since he was solid as a rock and cold as ice. He'd been in the army for five months before he was shipped of to iraq. He'd actually been sent there to replace Dr. Hunt. He knew this because when he told Hunt how he'd been sent there it matched up with what Hunt said about him being sent back home. Jack hadnt lasted long though. Even though he was an incredible trauma surgeon war just wasnt his thing. The shooting made him freeze. He'd been shot in the thigh, bicep and hand. Enough to have him sent back home. His injuries were minor. The bulet went right through. The bullet only grazed his hand but enough to have stitches and hed seen his surgical life flash before his eyes.  
>He healed and went to a small hospital in Ohio to finish his residency. Once the opportunity for attending came around he wanted to go someplace bigger.<br>Someplace big enough for his kind of talent.  
>Seatle Grace Mercy West accepted him for attending and new head of truama. Hed talked to Hunt who was the current head of trauma about why he was leaving.<br>Hunt said he wanted to get a more rounded surgical knowledge and was now going into general surgeory.  
>Hed been surprised by the cheif coming to speak with him since one of his attendings was in the ICU.<br>"Yes sir." Jack said striaghtening up and still feeling the urge to solute to his commander.  
>"I want you on Dr. Ann's case." The cheif said "You dont have any attachment to her and that makes you perfect for position to head her case."<br>Jack froze "You want me to lead her case?" He asked "Yes. I'm putting my faith in you Frost. Dont let me down." The cheif said handing Jack a chart and walking away.  
>A voice brought him out of his thoughts.<br>"Can you help him?" A female voice asked.  
>Jack jumped up and looked around. There was nobody there. He did a quick 360 again to make sure he wasnt missing anybody. The nurses station was absolutley empty except for him.<br>He looked to Emily Ann's room. Alvin was awake now and he was on the far side of the room.  
>All of a sudden Alvin rears back and punches the wall.<br>Jack ran to the room and straight to Alvin. Alvin had puched a hole in the wall and was gripping his hand in pain.  
>"Whoah. Dude how many times are you gonna hurt yourself today?" Jack says pulling over a chair for Alvin to sit down on.<br>Alvin sits down but doesnt speak. Jack bends down and takes Alvins hand. After inspecting in he's suprised. Theres no bleeding and it doesnt looked fractured.  
>Its fine. He'll have some bruising but its fine.<br>Jack stands upright and says "Hey try not to destroy hospital property ok?" and turns to walk out of the room.  
>This hospital i swear. Jack thinks as he walks out of the room and back to his seat at the nurses station. <div> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm standing in the hospital room that has been asigned to me. I'm still the smokey figure that i was earlier. The same figure that i first saw when i was on the gourney.  
>My surgeory went well. I think it went well anyway. I'm still alive.<br>I dont know how long ive been standing here. Its strange. Time seems off. People walk fast one minute and super slow the next. Ive wandered a bit. On the way up to my surgeory i explored. I see people who are smokey too sometimes. They look distraught and ragged. One of them came up to me and followed me then dissapated as soon as we reached the gallery. Ive seen things in this hosptial no one wants to see. Ive seen grizzly looking people ive never seen before. Hanging around room that arnt thiers or are empty. They are smokey too but they sit at the door way. Hands above their heads linked at the wrists pressed up to the wall.  
>They are scary looking. i just get a bad vibe.i dont talk to them but keep walking.<br>I look around my room. Alvin is here. Maybe thats why it feels so safe in here. Any way i look around my room for a chart but i dont see one.  
>I go out to the nurses station and see a younger looking man sitting there spacing off with a pen held iddle in his hand above my chart.<br>I shiver and cringe. Through pure instinct i look towards my room to see Alvin up with his head held on the wall. I can feel the anger coming out of my room.  
>I look back to the man and he's still spacing. I cant help him. I cant even freaking touch my own body. I cant get back. I cant do anything.<br>A tear rolls down my cheek as i plead to the man in the seat.  
>"Can you help him?" Because i cant.<br>I jump when the man does. Whoa he heard me. He stands up and looks around. I gather courage swallowing a bit.  
>I know if this doesnt work itll kill me. I reach my hand out. He heard me. Now if i can just touch him. If i can touch him. Maybe i can get somewhere. Or atleast some hope.<br>I come within centemeters and my hand ripples and turns to smoke.  
>The man walks away not even realizing that i tried to make contact with him.<br>I slump my shoulders and walk back into the room. I sit down on the bed next to myself.  
>I ripple into smoke which would normally bother me but now i dont even care. I lay down on the bed staring at the other me.<br>Willing somthing to happen. But nothing does. 


	6. Chapter 6

24 hours. Its been 24 hours since she had her surgeory and as head of her case i'm taking her vitals. All is normal so far and i'm checking the bandage from her surgeories. I look at her for the first time in doing this. Shes pretty. Short cut blonde hair, a fading tan skin tone. The cuts and bruises that circle her face are covering up what i would think to be normally a very pretty girl. She doesnt seem that old either. Maybe 27. I feel bad for her. Shes young, married, and from what ive heard she's a pretty talented ortho surgeon.  
>I take her vitals and there good for a young woman in her condition. So i clear her for surgeory and take her back to her room.<br>When i get there i see an empty chair next to where the bed should be. Alvin isnt here anymore and thats good. Ive seen people coup up in this hospital all the time and its not good for their health.  
>I skoot the bed back to where it should be and hook everything back up. Another thing of flowers was left here while i was gone.<br>"Your lucky you know." I saw to Emily Ann "So many people have come here with flowers and people stop by to see you."  
>what? Am i talking to her? Heck i'd talk to any body at this point. Its been quite lonely here in seatle. I new when i came out here that i would be alone. And ive never been the best at making friends and none of my family lives here. Its nice talking to someone. You know just to talk. Maybe she'd be my friend. My unconcious, traumatized friend. I swear i'm a freaking lunatic. But talking is nice. Just now. I enjoyed that.<br>Nobody has to know. I look around. "So. I guess youre my new friend." I saw to her. I think i can get use to this. I dont have to keep this all pent up and feel lonely but i dont have to actually to put myself out there and make friends. Plus i'll wont have to make co workers as friends. Of course this isnt a permanent solution. Either she wakes up or ... well its not a permanent solution. But for now itll do.  
>I finish the vitals and put in her ok for surgeory. I sit down on a chair to tell her about my day. <div> 


	7. Chapter 7

Emily is in surgeory. I'm head of her case but I'm not operating. Still I'm up in the gallery with Alvin. They said they didnt need anyone else in the OR. That they had enough people in the OR. I guess they dont need me. Dr. Hunt is in there.  
>I rip another peice of duct tape and put it over the first one. I'm taping the intercom button so we can hear what going on without having to hold the button. Even for a surgeon, holding down that button for hours is cruel.<br>I put the tape in my pocket glancing over my handiwork real fast. I turn and sit down in the middle front seat while Alvin is in the back.  
>They begin her surgeory. I actually like her. You know as a good friend. Even though she is unconcious she's my best friend. I hope she makes it. I really do.<br>Its been less than a day and I've been in there while Alvin is out three times to talk. I think I'm addicted.  
>"Remove the lap pads carefully they might stick." Hunt says as they go back into her abdominal.<br>Dr. Sheperd and Dr. Grey are both sitting. Waiting to see if the brain rebleeds. They dont want to have to go in if they dont have to.  
>"Are they useing Hephrim?" Alvin said.<br>"I noticed that too. Christina talked to me about something called the percatanious repair but Hunt and Teddy said no. Said there was too much of a risk with the wire loop formation. It could slice the aorta if your not careful." I said trying to remember what it was that they had said.  
>"I've read about the percatanious repair. You dont need Heprim so theres no chance of hypothermia. And with the percatanious repair you dont need a loop. By placing an extra stiff wire in the pulmanary artery you aviod that complication." Alvin said I thought for a second "Yeah but even so theres hembalazation and hemalisis."<br>"Which all can be avoided by meticulous delivery technique. Its genious." Alvin said "I never thought of the meticulous delivery technique. Why arent they doing that then?" I said "Teddy says its too risky. Plus i dont think she knows how to do it." Alvin says informatively "Yeah but Christina does." I say standing up "What are you doing?" Alvin asks confused "I'm gonna tell them to reverse the Hephrim and do the percatanious repair." I say. I was halfway to the intercom when Alvin says "No thats too risky."  
>"Its the best chance she's got." I say back "But she could puncture the aorta! She's not an attending. Or even close to one. Its too risky! She could make a mistake."<br>"Theres riskes to every surgeory." I say coming up to the intercom "Teddy step away fromt the patient. Reverse the Hephrim. Christina." I say seeing Teddy's shock and Christina look up at me. "Get ready to do the percatanious repair." I say Just as i finish saying it i feel a fist connect with my cheek. Pain flooded my face. I fell down and looked up to see that Alvin was the one who punched me.  
>I stand up and say "Mr. Wheeler leave the gallery now."<br>"You. You are a word that i cannot say. If Emily heard me say it she'd be upset so i'm not gonna say it. But you are deffinately that word." He says seething.  
>"This is why family isnt allowed in the gallery. Because they react like this at the slightest risk. You have to leave now." I say pointing a finger at him "I am not going anywhere. You deserved that." He said "I did not and as head of this case its my choice." I say "Thats my wife down there! I get a say. I'm not nobody. I'm more than you. You dont even know her. How do you get more of a say than me?" He yells I take the tape of the intercom so that we dont distract the surgeons. "Its because i dont know her that i get a more say than you. Its because i dont know her that i get more say than anybody. Now you need to step back and let me do what you rationally cant. Save her life." I say grabbing my pager from my belt loop to have someone take him out of the gallery.<br>Alvin is writhing now. He's sweating and pacing and fuming. He's pissed but he cant do anything about it. Its my call. And personally its the right one.  
>Many things are going on down in the OR. I page security up here to take him away and he knows he cant do anything about it so he's doing all he can do.<br>He's up at the window that seperates him from the OR. He has his head pressed up against it murmuring something.  
>Securtiy comes and after having four officers carry him out its finally calm again. I honestly think that he shouldnt have been allowed up here. Things like that dont fly with anyone else, so why should it with him?<br>That guy and I dont mix. He's fire and i'm gasoline. We dont mix. Yet I like his wife. She and I are like. Well i dont know what we're like. I dont even think theres a we. Its just me being insane and lonely and doing anything to talk to someone without having to put myself out there. Its like having surgeory without the risks.  
>I spent the whole time during the percatanious repair arguing with Alvin and thinking. I'm pulled out of my daze when I see movement around the room.<br>The surgeory is over. And she's still alive. She made it.  
>I smile and stand up. Walking out the room i think Theres alot to talk about. <div> 


	8. Chapter 8

Alvin walks into the hospital room that was assigned to Emily. He shuts the door quietly and pulls up a chair next to her bed. He had just went to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. He hasnt come to the room until now because after being thrown out of the gallerey chief Webber thought it was a good idea to go get some coffee. He looks up to the monitor. Her heart rate is good. Her blood pressure is 104/96. A little high but not bad for someone who just got out of major surgeory.  
>Alvin takes a sip of his coffee. The warmness of it soothes his dry throat. He laughs remembering how much Emily hates coffee. But its so good. He couldnt survive his job without coffee. Being an attending surgeon and the head of pediatrics no less requires most of your sleep time. Being an intern is almost as tough as being an attending. People are always calling for consults and major surgeories are left to the attendings. But being an intern was hard too. Especially just getting used to it. Residents have it easy. They drive themselves crazy though. With the worrying about what fellowships they want to go into. The resident stage is crucial in your surgeon carrier. Its good that they make residents be residents for five years. Not one like interns. And once your an attending you can do what ever you want. Of course seatle grace mercy west is an excellent teaching school. I remember the way the residents and attendings geeked out when they found out that they were ranked number 12 in the country for teaching hospitals. Ever since then they've stepped up their game. Its really helped too. Now we are the number 3 teaching hospital in the country.<br>Alvin takes another sip of his coffee and sets it back down on the counter.  
>"We've made it so far. All the way from interns to attendings." Alvin says taking hold of Emilys hand "You cant quit now. You have to live. Youve only been an attending for a year. Your the head of ortho and you have so much to teach to these people. So many lives to save. You cant quit now."<br>Silence fills the room after he's finished speaking and heartache floods Alvins heart.  
>"Can you do me a favor? Can you just live?" Alvin says feeling tears well up in his eyes. "Can you just live for me please?"<br>His plea is only heard by broken ears. 


	9. Chapter 9

My surgeory went well. I still cant believe i made it. I could feel them. Everthing they did i could feel only i wasnt on the table. I was in the gallery. I watched every thing that went on in the gallery and in the OR. I cant decide who I would agree with though. Jack made a good call by reversing the Hephrim but the percatainious repair is such a dangerous method. Especially since Christina is only a fourth year resident. I would totally be on Alvins side if I hadnt witnessed what i had right after the surgeory. Dr. Sheperd had come into my room with Dr. Grey. They walked up to my bed and had the nurse take away the sedation that was keeping me in a medically induced coma. I remember for a split second i was seeing out of my other me's eyes. I opened them and looked up at Derek. Then as soon as it happened it was over and I was standing across the room looking at Derek, Meredith and myself.  
>"Emily? Emily i know it hurts but we're going to lower your sedation and check on your nuero function." Derek said "Your checking her paralitics?" Meredith said stepping up to Dereks side "Yes." He said to her and turned back to me putting his finger infront of my face "Okay can you follow me with your eyes?" He said waving the finger back and forth. I didnt respond.<br>"Okay can you squeeze my hand?" Meredith said taking my hand. Again I didnt respond. "What about one finger? Can you move one finger?" she asked.  
>For the third time I didnt respond.<br>"Okay put her back under." Derek said looking at the nurse dissapointedly She pushed something into my IV and the other me was back under.  
>Derek and Meredith left the room along with the nurse.<br>I sighed. I think i may be getting somewhere though. I could see out of my own eyes! It was great.  
>I take a breath and muster up my courage. I tried this last time with a different person and when it didnt work I almost lost my hope.<br>But the paralitics check made me find the courage to try again.  
>I take a few tenative steps and stop. I look at my hands. They arnt smokey. They arnt disapating. Thats a good sign.<br>I walk all the way up to myself and reach out my hand.  
>I can feel the nervousness start to rise but I have to try this.<br>I reach farther expecting my hands to ripple into smoke and dissapate. I close my eyes.  
>I get closer and closer. And i'm met with the feel of a hospital garb. I open my eyes and see that I did it. Laughter fills the room.<br>I'm elated and my hope is returned. I'm getting somewhere now! This is progress. The surgeory must have been a complete success!  
>I jump when i hear the door to my room open. Alvin walks in with a cup of coffee in his hands and i want nothing more that to jump and squeel and geek out. I want nothing more than to tell him that my hope is back. That i'm getting somewhere. That i'll be there soon. I almost yelled it when he starts talking to me.<br>He started talking about how Ive made it so far in my career and life and that i cant give up now. He bows his head and asks if i can do him a favour. If i could just live.  
>This breaks my heart. I place my other hand on myself to steady myself. All of a sudden i feel wierd and dizzy and shaky. Every thing is spinning and I feel as if ill pass out. Blackness overtakes my vision and i fall foward. The last thing i hear is the heart monitor going crazy. <div> 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was startled awake by the wild sound of his pager going off next to his head. He'd gone to sleep in an on call room after Emily Ann's surgeory.  
>He looked at it. Emily Ann 91.<br>"Well crap." He muttered getting up and throwing his shoes on. He stormed out the on call room and sped down the hall until he reached her room. He looked inside to find three other doctors in there and an intern struggling to pull Alvin out of the room. Upon coming into the room his ears were met with the sound of the heart monitor wailing that she was going into B-fib.  
>That was the magic sound. His instincts took over emmediately and he yelled "Get me a crash cart!"<br>He ran to Emily Ann's side and unbottoned her hospital garb enough to show her chest. He turned and saw that the crash cart had just been pulled up to him.  
>"Push one of eppi!" He yelled as he held out the paddles to the nurse who held the goo that they put on them. When she finnished he rubbed them together and turned back to Emily Ann.<br>Alvin's cry could be heard in the background and he had to shake his head to concentrate. For a split second he thought This is my best friend. But he quickly shook the idea out of his head.  
>He held out the paddles over her chest."Charge to 300!" He shouted. His voice loud with a military edge to it. He waited until he heard a nurse shout back charged.<br>"Clear!" He said as a warning to everyone that they needed to take thier hands off because he was about to shock her. He counted to three in his head and pushed the paddles foward until the met with her chest.  
>He pulled them back but they kept contact for a few more seconds because the voltage made her body jump up on the table. He heard Alvin say "Oh God please."<br>When her body made the sickening thud upon its return to the gourney.  
>The heart monitor kept it's steady line across the monitor. "Charge to 350!" He yelled unwilling to give up. He waited for the response and yelled "Clear!"<br>The three second count this time was unbearable. It seemed like an eternity. The blare of the heart monitor ringing in his head. 1. The part of him greaving with Alvin for her to come back. 2. The sweat dripping down his fore head to his eyes making a sting. 3.  
>Just as he brought the paddles down onto her chest for the second time, coming within close range of where they landed the first time. He could because of the red square shaped marks where the paddles had burnt her chest. Not enough goo had been put on them. Just as they landed on her chest and her body shot upward that he heard Alvin yell in a voice that made his heart skip a beat and seem to make the room shake "You bring her back to me right now!"<br>Jack swivled his head around to see Alvin standing in the doorway looking up at the ceiling with an angry and grieving face.  
>Then with this sound his pulse rate slowed. He heard the first beep. Then the second. Then finally the third. And it didnt stop after that. Her heart was beating.<br>He glanced at her and smiled. She's alive.  
>His blood ran cold when her saw her eyes. Open. Awake. Petrified. And in pain. <div> 


	11. Chapter 11

A terrible pain flooded through my chest and throughout my entire body. I winced mentally when i fell back against something hard.  
>Whats going on?<br>I hear what me and Alivn call the magical sound. The beeping of a heart monitor.  
>My eyes shoot open and the vision is blury but i see a doctor who was young and handsome standing above me with paddles in his hands. He's not looking at me hes looking across the room. A ton of nurses are standing around me when pain starts to seep into my head. A dull throb but enough to be bothersome.<br>As well as my throat. My stomach. My arms and legs. Everything hurts.  
>I hear the heart monitor's beeping speed up as I feel myself start to panic.<br>I look back up to the young doctor standing above me. He looks back to me and turns pale.  
>He stares at me before he realizes i am now coughing and sputtering. I cant breath. There is something in my throat.<br>Doctors move all around and they open my mouth. Which was painful. I feel somehting slide all the way from the bottom of my throat back up.  
>Was I intubated? Did they just Extubate me?<br>"Move! Let me see her!" Derek Sheperd yelled. I recognize his voice and wonder why he is here.  
>He comes into my vision and takes out a light. He waves it infront of my eyes and i squint thinking why the heck are you doing that!<br>Then he speaks to me "Emily." He says. He refuses to call me Emily Ann. He thinks that if i can call him McDreamy he gets to call me a name that i dont use.  
>"Can you follow me with your eyes?" He asked. Putting his fingers infront of my face. I follow his finger. Somthing inside me rejioces at the accomplishment but i don't know why. I don't know what has happened. "Alright can you squeeze my hand?" He asks gripping my hand trying to hide the smile from me following his eyes. Like he doesn't want to get his hopes up. What happened that he would do that. I think back and I can't remember what happened. I remember the bomb and flying backwards and hitting my head. I can't remember anything after that.<br>"Emily. Pay attention. I need you to squeeze my hand." Derek says when he sees that i've gone distant.  
>I try to move my fingers. It's hard at first. But my fingers moved. They moved ever so slightly.<br>Derek couldnt help but to smile this time. He flashed the biggest smile i've ever seen.  
>Derek was shoved out of the way and Alvin filled the space where he just was.<br>He stared at me for a while. Derek pushed his way up to Alvin then spoke to him.  
>"Get everyone out of the room. We need to see if she can speak."<br>"Everyone out." Alvin said in his doctor voice. All the nurses and other doctors left except for the doctor that was just standing above me.  
>Then there were four. Me, Alvin, Derek and the mystery doctor.<br>"All right." Derek said. "This is a crucial time. Dr. Frost check her vitals while I run more paralitics."  
>Dr. Frost. So his name is revealed. Derek came infront of me and ran the light infront of my eyes and again I squinted. He had me squeeze his hand again. It still hurt. Everything still hurt but again my fingers moved.<br>"Her vitals are good sir." Dr. Frost said turning from the monitor where he was writing down my vitals to Dr. Sheperd.  
>"Good." said Dr. Sheperd. "Now we need to see if she can speak. It will help us know if there was any permanent brain damage or not."<br>Derek went to the side of my bed and sat down carefully. Alvin went to the otherside and did the same only taking my hand in his.  
>Dr. Frost went and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. Looking over my chart again.<br>"Emily. You know that you were intubated right?" Derek asked.  
>I nodded slightly remembering them pulling the tube out of my throat.<br>"Then you know that your throat will be sore and speaking wont be easy. We need you to speak to us. Can you tell us your name?" Derek asked.  
>My tongue was dry so i swallowed. I opened my mouth to speak. Alvin and Derek stared at me in anticipation.<br>It took a few trys but I stuttered out my name. It was squeky and scratchy but it was clearly me saying my name.  
>Alvin sighed in relief but Derek didnt let his gaurd down.<br>"Can you tell me who he is?" Derek asked pointing Alvin.  
>Well duh. I thought. "Thats Alvin." I said in a no duh voice. Well an alomost no duh voice seeing as how i could still barely speak.<br>Alvin smiled and bent down. He got right next to my face and brushed his lips across mine. It was the gentless kiss i've ever had. Like he was afraid to put to much pressure or he would break me. He was acting like i was glass. Then again, I'm not exactly sure what really happened.  
>"Hey sweetie." Alvin said looking at me with watery eyes.<br>My eyelids became heavy and i couldnt help but close them. As soon as I did i drifted into a deep sleep.  
> <div> 


	12. Chapter 12

Alvin started to worry when her eyes slowly closed but Derek said she was just sleeping. Derek got up said his goodbyes and left the room.  
>Alvin breathed a sigh of relief. He'd probably aged a good ten years from this whole ordeal. It doesn't matter now. She's alive and she knows who I am.<br>That had been his biggest fear second only to her dying is that the brain injury would cause her to forget about him.  
>"You should go get some coffee." A voice from the corner of the room said. Alvin turned to see that Jack was still sitting there. He'd forgotten about him.<br>"I think i will. She needs to rest." Alvin said turning back to Emily Ann. He bent down and kissed her forhead gently on the bandage that wrapped completely around her head. "I'll be back sweety. You rest up." Alvin got up and slowly left the room.  
>He shut the door and stretched. His muscles were tense and starting to cramp from laying in awkward positions next to Emily Ann's bed.<br>He started slowly walking down towards the cafeteria. "Hey. Wheeler wait up!" He heard a familiar voice call from behind him. He turned around slowly to see Mark sloan standing there.  
>"Hello Dr. Sloan." Alvin said "Wheeler, how is she?" Sloan asked genuinly concerned.<br>"She woke up." Alvin said smiling tiredly.  
>"Thats great. You should go take a shower. Change clothes get some coffee. Your starting to lose you McLooks." Sloan teased.<br>"Twisted steal and sex appeal Mark." Alvin said walking away.  
>"McYummy c'mon think about it. If you don't choose soon imma have to call you McWheels or somthing like that." Mark yelled after him.<br>"Fine. McWheels." Alvin yelled back stepping into an elevator.  
>Peace and quiet at last. Alvin sighed and ran his hand through hair and down his face. He could feel the grease in his hair from not showering and his face was scruffy from not shaving. He was still wearing his scrubs that were begginning to look ragged. He didnt smell bad though. He never smelled bad.<br>The elevator made a bing sound and the doors opened up to reveal a doctor he knows very well.  
>"Hello Dr. Wheeler." Dr. Callie Torres said as she stepped into the elevator.<br>Alvins smile grew wide. Callie was his best friend. She'd been his best friend since his residency. Emily Ann had been suspicous of the time they spent together and even threatened him with no team showers if he didnt take some distance from Callie. Then again he did hang out with her in on call rooms, which was stupid, but it was the only quiet place he could go with her. To talk about Emily Ann and ask for advice. Then she became Emily Ann's teacher in ortho. Which they quickly became friends sharing thier passion for breaking and mending bones. They were polar opposits though. Callie loved to smash bones and Emily Ann loved to mend them. Callie also says she's gonna teach Emily Ann to be more BA. Says shes too nice.  
>"Cal. I'm glad your back." Alvin said pulling his best friend into a hug.<br>"Me too. Now before we get into me telling you about my beach trip and you telling me how Arizona was your going to tell me why you havnt showered or shaved."  
>Callie paused and wrinkled her nose.<br>"No. I dont stink do I?" Alvin said starting to panic.  
>"No." Callie said making a face. "You smell great. Thats the thing. How do you do that?" She asked "Magic." Alvin said smiling The door bell dinged. Mark Sloan was on the other side. He saw Callie and walked away.<br>Callie sighed and Alvin put a hand on her shoulder.  
>"Cal. You did what you thought was best. You dont deserve what hes giving you." Alvin said trying to bring up the mood of his best friend.<br>"I know. He was my best friend. My work husband. And i was his work wife. I know i dont deserve this." She said. Alvin felt her mood decreasing.  
>"You told him that the sex was a mistake. You were emotionally upset. You were also hung over." Alvin said grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to make eye contact, "You told him about the child and that you couldnt raise her with him. You had every right to the decision you made. And even if the abortion went through it was still your decision to make."<br>"I know all this. But its the fact that Addison got knocked up by him and got an abortion. I didnt even have one. I had a freakin miscarage and he still hates me. As if the emergency surgeory to get the baby out wasnt enough on me he still wants to hate me." Callie said "Cal. Im here for you. I'll be your work husband and you can be my work wife. We are best friends." Alvin said pulling Callie into a quick hug.  
>"I know. Now tell me. Why havnt you showered?" <div> 


	13. Chapter 13

Emily Ann's POV

Come on eyes open. I did it yesterday. I can do it today. I fell asleep and i dont know how long Ive been out. My body aches and I can't open my eyes. They are so heavy. But i want to wake up. I miss my family and friends. Everything ive neglected to do came rushing back to me. I remember my best friend back in high school. She's a doctor now too. A nuero surgeon. She works at a hospital in New York. Brianna Swartout was her name. I havent spoken to her since sophmore year of college. I havnt made a new best friend since. Ive had my heart broken by too many people. My first best friend Kora was great but she and I grew apart. My second best friend Meredith Swartout, Brianna's sister stopped talking to me. That crushed me. Then Brianna moved away. I've moved on though.  
>I've got a new life compared to the cow town I lived in. I don't have any good friends here with me though. I've worked in this hospital for six years. I'm broken out of my train of thought by the sound of someone entering the room. My hearing still seems to be intact. A few seconds pass and I hear a ruffling sound. I wait and listen but i feel a sharp pain in my arm. The pain turned out to be just what i needed to open my eyes. They flew open and were met by a very surprised doctor.<br>He was injecting something into my arm. I felt a warm liquid pour into my arm and the doctor lost his surprise.

Jacks POV

Her eyes shot open as soon as i stuck the needle in her arm. I cant tell you how scared i was. I guess I was just so used to her being unconcouis that when she opened her eyes it startled me. Not to mention the fact that her eyes were blood shot and one of them was black around the edges. She had a few stitches and other small bruises. Her eyes opened and I could see pain in them. Its a good thing that Dr. Sheperd had given me this new drug for her. It was designed for her kind of trauma. Ones where their vitals were good but we didnt know the extent of the brain function. This drug will take away her pain but wont knock her out.  
>It will make her a little loopy. Like if she was on laughing gas. But this will allow us to communicate with her without having to keep her off pain meds. Even if we cant telligably communicate with her. I became more collected as i injected the drug. Her pain seemed to cease. I emptied the drug into her arm and spent the next few moments putting away the materials. Emily Ann slowly shut her eyes. The drug seemed to be taking effect. She yawned and blinked a few times.<br>Dr. Sheperd said this was the indicator that i need to start checking her upper brain function. I begin to speak to her. But right as i'm about to say something i suddenly come up a loss for words. Well i guess an introduction would be the best place to start. I sit down on the bed, next to her knees.  
>"Hello Emily Ann. My name is Jack Frost. You can call me Jack." I said outstretching my hand to her. She looked at it, blinked then opened her mouth to speak.<br>"Can I call you Frosty? I'll call you Frosty." She choked out. After a few seconds of twitching she worked her mouth into a smile. "Umm okay." I said. She probably wont remember this anyway. "So. Do you know where your at?"  
>"Umm." She stuttered. It must be still hard to speak. "Hospital. I live here." She said slowly until she got to the last part. She said that with a flatness to her voice.<br>I laughed at the comment. " I know it must seem like it. So im going to run a few tests do you think your up to it?" I asked. I waited several seconds for a response before she said "Umm... Huh?" I repeated what I said and waited for her reply again.  
>"Sure Frostykins." She said, snickering at the knick name she gave me.<br>Wooow, I thought, some drug!  
>"Well can you tell me what you do when somone holds their hand out like this." I asked holding my hand out to shake.<br>She waited a minute then replied "Shakey shakey!" and giggled until she coughed and hurt.  
>I did a series of other tests. Basicly i was just testing her knowledge of the simple scocial things. Like thumbs up or down. Stop. Yes and No. She remembered them all. About a half hour later she seemed to lose her little kid state of mind and her eyes became dark. I knew then that the drug had almost worn off. It was time for me to put her back on her pain meds and report to Dr. Sheperd what i had recorded. I stuck the pain medication into the IV slot on her arm. She asked me what I was doing and I replied "Putting you back on your medicine. Itll make the pain go away but also put you to sleep for a while."<br>"Oh!" She said, trying to nod her head. "Good nighty night. McFlurry." She said, once again giggling. She gave me a small smile and then the new pain medication took over and she closed her eyes to go to sleep.  
>I smiled at my newly unconcious partail best friend. Nice. I thought. McFlurry. Lets just hope she doesnt remember that one! <p>


	14. Chapter 14

Alvin POV

The steam rolled out from under the curtain of the hospitals shower that I'm currently using. Its nice to finally shower. I scrub at my greasy hair and feel the dried blood from my fall a few days ago. I can't believe the last time I showered was with my beautiful Emily Ann. Feeling a sudden sadness wash over I turn the water heat up. "Aaah." I sigh contently.  
>"Having fun?" Callie called from the chair she was sitting on outside the shower curtain. If Emily Ann knew about this she would have a kitten. Well she doesnt have to know.<br>"Yes I am. I feel clean for the first time in a few days." I say in a matter-o-factly.  
>"Well, I'm sitting here. Are you going to keep me in suspense or are you going to tell me what the heck happened!" She said smacking the curtain.<br>"Yeah. I figure its about time I should tell you." I sigh and throw my head back letting the water roll down my chest.  
>"Emily Ann went to seattle pres. on a case. I didn't even know she had left until Arizona told me she did. She did mention that a man had it out for seatle pres.'s ortho program. And you know me." I said unable to finish because Callie cut me off saying. "Yes I know. Your the biggest worrier I know."<br>I laughed. "Yeah. Emily Ann is allways saying I need to worry less. This is why I worry though. The world can be cruel. She wasn't even a surgeon there.  
>She didnt do anything to that man and he almost killed her!" I said suddenly getting very angry and punching the shower wall. It cracked slightly and my hand started to bleed out the knuckles. "Geez calm down. I mean, I understand why your angry. But dont go vandalizing things." Callie sighed. "I'm sorry this happend. When I had my car accident I can't even imagine what Arizona went through." Callie paused. "Now that I think about it, we had similar injuries. Maybe it's just a coincidence."<br>"It's not even fair." I said looking down. "She's so innocent. She didn't do anything. I don't know what I would do to the guy who did this if I met him."  
>"Well," Callie said with sympathy in her voice "You probably wont have to worry about that. If the bomb hurt Emily Ann that bad from that far away I doubt that the man is still standing."<br>"I guess your right." Alvin said rinsing the body wash off.  
>"So she's awake now?" Callie asked trying to change the subject.<br>"Yeah. She even remembered my name. She woke up and Derek asked her if she knew who I was. She look at me and said Thats Alvin. In a 'DUH' kind of tone."  
>I said filling with joy at the previous events.<br>"Well thats good. Are you going to go see her again?" Callie asked.  
>"Yeah. After I get dressed." I said turning the water off.<br>"Well I guess this is my que. I'm gonna go see Arizona. She's gonna be a little perturbed that I talked to you first. Oh well. I'll see you later champ. Page me if you need me." Callie said walking out of the shower room.  
>"Bye Cal. I'll page you when she's up. You and Arizona could come visit. You know she loves seeing her favourite BA ortho teacher." I yelled after her.<br>I waited for a bit and decided she was gone and it was safe to come out of the shower. I stepped out and grabbed my towel, wrapping it around my waist.  
>I jumped when a voice called out from across the shower room. "She's great isn't she?" Mark Sloan said.<br>"I'm sorry Sloan, I didn't realize you were in here." I said a little perturbed that he was eavesdropping on Callie and I's conversation.  
>"Its fine bro. I miss Cal but she hurt me too much." Mark said dropping his towell.<br>I quickly turned around. Talking about feelings while another man is naked in the shower room is not what I had on the agenda. "It's not my place to say anything." I said dropping my own towell and pulling a fresh pair of boxers out of my emergency duffle bag of clothing I keep here at the hospital.  
>"Dude, She's your best friend. Its your place to say things." Mark said.<br>This kind of made me mad. I slid on my dark colored jeans and buttoned them. Turning around I looked at him and said.  
>" I'm sorry but don't think your some kind of expert on Callie. She's a person, not your old hobby." Speaking my mind, I turned back around and pulled on an old plain white t-shirt.<br>"Dude, I loved Callie. She's the one that broke me." He said.  
>"Okay, Dude." I said in a mocking tone. "Callie loved you as a friend, and that night was an accident. She even told you it didnt mean anything to her. So when she aborted the baby it didnt have anything to do with you. She was in love with someone else. I could understand if you two were in a relationship but the sex was a one night stand for her. You had nothing to do with it. Not only that but she didnt get to abort the baby anyway. It was a miscarage. If she decided not to abort it and keep it with you it wouldnt have worked out anyway. Now you need to stop being a child and act like a man. Stop blubbering and sulking around the hospital.<br>You gave up your love while mine is lying in a hospital bed barely concious!" I yelled at him. He looked like he was going to say somthing back but the realization of the last thing I said hit him. He turned around and finished getting dressed. The mood I was in was a bad one and I new I had to get out of here before I came to blows with him.  
>I walked out of the shower room and threw the empty duffel bag in my locker. I pulled on my pink dress shirt with blue stripes that I've had since high school and buttoned it as I went down the hall way. I rubbed my face and felt the scraggle. Dangit Sloan you ran me out before I got to shave! I mentally yelled. Emily Ann doesnt like it when I don't shave. Oh well. I quickly walked down the hallway, hoping that seeing her will make me feel better. <p>


	15. Chapter 15

I wake up in my hospital bed and open my eyes. Well atleast i try to. i open my eyes but all I see is blackness. I guess you could say i coulndt see at all. So trying not to panic i close them and re-open them. still nothin. "Hello?" I said. Maybe the lights were turned off.  
>"Yeah Sweetie. Im here." Alvin said. I felt his hand touch mine. Mine were instantly warmed to his touch. I didnt even realize they were that cold.<br>"Can you turn the lights on please? It must be 1 o clock at night if its this dark." I said waiting to hear him get up and get the lights. But there was only silence. Thirty seconds later Alvin spoke. "Sweetie, the lights are on."  
>My heart froze. I blinked a few times. Still only darkness. "No... its too dark." Feeling and sounding panicy.<br>"Sweetie, im going to go get Derek. Stay still I be right back."Alvin said. He let go of my hand and i heard the door open and then close. My heartbeat was going a mile a minute. I could hear it on the heart monitor. No way. The lights are off. They have to be. I sat up. Still the ever lingering darkness.  
>I swiped my hand in front of my face and around in general. Nothing. Feeling claustrophobic I stifly stuck my legs out off the bed. I had to stand up and get out of this room. Its dark in here is all. Alvin was kidding. The lights are off. I gotta get out of here. I pushed myself off with my arms. Just as i did i heard the door open and Alvin say "Emily no!" My feet touched the ground and my full weight was on them. I stood for about .5 seconds before i felt my muscles seize and I fell blindly to the floor. Not knowing what lied at the bottom, not knowing where Alvin was, not knowing what i was heading for. Falling. Blind. <div> 


	16. Chapter 16

Alvins POV

We are laying in her hospital bed. I have my arms wrapped protectively around. her elbow is bandaged from the fall she took. Shes laying silently curled up next to me.  
>We've been laying in the dark in silence. Shes been crying ever since derek left. i think back to the talk he gave to us and almost begin crying again.<br>(flash back)  
>I rushed into the room and saw Emily Ann trying to get off the bed. "Emily no!" I yelled knowing that her muscles wouldnt be able to support her wieght. She fell as soon as her feet touched the ground. I was halfway to her when she landed on her elbow and rolled onto her back. I picked her up and set her back on the bed.<br>She was in a daze but her elbow had been cut open from blunt force. luckily for her it wasnt that bad. I grabbed some gauze of the cart in the room and some medical tape. thats all that was need to patch up her elbow. "Sweetie are you okay?" I said seeing that she was coming around.  
>"I..I...I cant see!" She said. She found my arm and grippe on for dear life. She was terrified.<br>"About that. I knew there was a chance for this to happen but i didnt say anything because i didnt think it would happen." Derek said.  
>"Wait what are you talking about?" I aske derek.<br>"Well." He started "The brain bleed she had was roughly centered around the part of the brain that deals with vision. I stopped the bleed but it was slightly damaged in that area. Not enough to cause permanant blindness I assure you but you vision will be sketchy for a while. I can go back in and try to repair it but your body is too weak for surgery anytime soon. Im sorry, Ill do everything i can to fix this." Derek finished.  
>"Okay thank you." I said being polite to him. Emily anns shoulders were shaking. He got the hint and walked out.<br>Emily was still clinging to my arm with a death grip. Her eyes were wide open, staring in horror at nothing. I didnt notice until now but her eyes that were normally hazel were a tint of grey darker.  
>She started shaking evenmore and i couldnt imagine what was going through her mind. First of all i needed to turn out the lights. I pulled my arm out of her hands and headed for the lights.<br>"Alvin!" She almost shreiked. It was a terrifying sound and i jumped.  
>"What!" I said exasperated.<br>"Dont leave me." she said breaking down into a sob.  
>I quickly turned the lights off and ran back to her. I put my arms around her and gave her a kiss. To let her know i would never leave her.<br>"Im here sweetie. Im here." I said wrapping my arms around her.  
>"I need you to stay with me." she said gripping her hands on the back of my shirt. "You cant leave, the only way i know im still awake and that its not a dream is if i can feel you. Its so dark that i cant tell if its a dream or not, i cant tell if im on the edge. i feel like nothings real. i cant tell." she said I fixated her to where she was on one side of the bed and i was on the other and we just laid there.<br>Emily said something which brought me out of my memories.  
>"What sweetie?" I said looking at her. She just stared up at the cieling with her tears drying on her cheeks and said "Tell me a story."<br>I kissed her cheek and said "okay."  
>"Once upon a time there was a boy. He was tubby, not strong and unnatractive. One friday night he was on his way to a church thing. He turned around the corner and saw a girl. She was a very nice looking girl. something came over him and he knew he just had to get to know this girl. He was able to get the girls number and it seemed the girl liked him too. After that they lived happily ever after and loved eachother forever." I finished looking over to see she was asleep. I kissed her peacefull face one more time and drifted off into a comfortable sleep. Not knowing what tomorrow would hold in store.<br> 


	17. Authors Note

Hey there, Faithful readers,

This is the first authors note i've written because i had so many ideas in my head for Emily Ann and Alvin. All those ideas have created what you see in this story. The thing is, i'm having writers block. Embarrasing, i know, i'm supposed to be supplying the story to you my friends. But in my time of need i ask for your help. If you have any ideas at all, please, feel free to comment. I'm open to pretty much anything.  
>- Character suggestions - Scenario suggestions - Heck, even new origonal character suggestions - or if you want to see your fav greys character interact with my origonal ones - or if you want to see your fav greys character interact with other greys characters -More drama, romance, any other thing like that.<br>I am simpley here to seek your guidance.  
>I'm planning somthing for mark and callie because i never really delved into what happened with the baby.<br>I aslo wish to have new character couples and maybe even some greys characters having children.  
>Whatever is to come I can promise you this. I will always take every peice of advise into consideration, no matter what it involves.<br>Thank you for reading my story, you dont know how much it means to me that even one person reads it. You guys are the best.

Sincerely - E 


	18. Chapter 17

I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was beating fast and i was cluthing the gown over my heart with my right hand and the blankets with the left. I felt numb. Id had a nightmare. I released a few shocked breathes and with a shaky hand wiped the sweat from my forehead. I had the nightmare about the hospital. I was back at seatle pres. The bomber, i saw him. And then i went flying, forever, I just flew forever. Then all the scenery changed and i was on the table. I could see everyone i loved standing around me, covered in blood, my blood. Their faces were grim and i heard the monitor flatline.  
>Everyone said goodbye and started crying. I tried to move and to speak, to tell them i was still alive but i couldnt do either. Then i heard a zip and saw a black bag start to cover me up. And i was enveloped in a cold impenetrable darkness. Thats when i woke up. It wasnt for a few minutes that i realized I could see again. But i was to shaken up by the nightmare to do anything more than sigh with relief.<br>I looked to my right. No one was there. Alvin must have gotten up to do something. I looked around the room to see the lights were turned off and it was empty.  
>With a few gasps of pain i was able to move myself up more on the pillows. My body was still stiff. My arms were swollen, my legs were burning as well as my abdomin and i had an ever present pain in the back of my head to what felt like the back of my eyes.<br>"Okay. Time to calm down, everything is alright." I tried to reasure myself. I was less shaky now, and i started to really feel. I felt hungry. Starving in fact.  
>Then someone opened the door. I looked up to see a man open the door carrying a tray of food.<br>I felt myself start to drool. Man did that food smell good.  
>"Oh, your awake." He said. He jumped when he saw me, and almost spilled that precous tray of food.<br>"Yeah, just woke up infact." I said in a hoarse voice.  
>"How are you feeling? Do you mind if i turned on the lights?" He asked moving back towards the light switch.<br>"No, you may turn them on if you wish." I said closing my eyes to prepare for the sudden change in lighting.  
>He flipped the switch and i slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times.<br>"So.. Uh..." He said looking awkward standing next to the door with the tray of food.  
>I realized at that moment he was a doctor. He was wearing navy blue scrubs.<br>"Your a doctor?" I asked, an obvious question but i wanted him to ellaborate on it.  
>"Oh uh yeah, Im a doctor here at Seatle Grace Mercy West." He said looking less awkward.<br>"Huh? How come ive never met you before? I work here too." I said baffled.  
>"I just started a week ago, new head of trauma." He said looking strangley like an army man the way he was standing and stated his position.<br>"Oh. Well welcome aboard then, I have to warn you though, people hear can be pretty abrasive to the new comers." I said trying to be friendly.  
>"Ive noticed." He said looking down.<br>"Well its nice meeter you Dr. ... ?" I said realizing i dont know his name yet.  
>"Oh sorry Dr. Frost. Jack." He said fumbling with his name. "You can just call me Jack. You know if you want." He said looking embarassed.<br>I sympathized for him, i know how mean people can be to new comers.  
>"Well Jack its nice to meet you. Im Dr. Emily Ann Wheeler. You can call me Emily." I said giving him a warm smile.<br>He seemed to lose his embarassment and said "Thanks. But we've actually already met before."  
>I was slightly startled but then he explained by telling me about the whole drug thing.<br>"Haha." I said taking my turn at being embarrased. "Sorry about that."  
>"No no. Its fine, under the circumstances i wouldnt have taken it personally."<br>We grew queit for a few moments. He started to shuffel in place and look at the tray of food.  
>"You wanna sit down for a bit?" I asked breaking the silence. Why was he coming in here anyway.<br>"Oh um if you dont mind. I was just going to eat my lunch and umm well... I've kinda been eating in her for the past few days." He said turning completly red.  
>Poor guy. Doesnt have anywhere to eat cuz he has no friends.<br>"Not at all, have a seat." I said, pointing to the chair next to my bed.  
>"Thanks." He said smiling and tenatively walking over to the chair.<br>We sat and talked for about twenty minutes. We talked about some of the cases we've had recently, even helping eachother when we couldnt find a solution to one of the cases.  
>Suddenly the sound of a pager went off and my heart monitor rate audibly started beeping faster.<br>"Oh thats mine, sorry." He said as my heart rate went back to normal. I felt my ears go red, from embarassment.  
>"No problem." I said "Well you better get to that. We can talk later."<br>"Oh uh yeah. Tomorrow for lunch?" He asked.  
>"Yeah, see you then." I said smiling at him. He got up and rushed over to the door. <div> 


	19. Chapter 18

Emily Ann's POV

On his way out the door Jack almost ran into Alvin.  
>"Oh, uh sorry." Jack said starting off down the halway.<br>Alvin just nodded his head. Then Alvin turned and walked into my room shutting the door behind him.  
>"Sweetheart, it's me." He said walking over to the bed.<br>"I know its you silly." I said smiling at him and reaching my hand out.  
>He took my hand, with the biggest smile ive ever seen, and sat down next to me on the bed. "So, i see you met the new guy." Alvin said in a not so enthused tone.<br>"Who Jack? Yeah, poor guy, he doesnt have any friends so I let him eat lunch with me." I said picking up on his tone.  
>"Meh, I dont like him." Alvin said making his Alvin face. His Alvin face is where he scrunches up his nose and frowns, the kind of face youd see a little kid make when their forced to eat their brocoly.<br>"What. Come on, why not. He seems nice enough." I said internally laughing at his Alvin face.  
>"We had a little falling out over your treatment when you first came into the ER." Alvin said looking down, a little embarassed.<br>"Aww, c'mon, He's not that bad. You remember how we were when we first came here. Two sepereate specialties, Having no friends." I said.  
>"Yeah, I dont know, I don't want to talk about him anymore. I want to talk about you." He said smiling and scooting closer onto the bed.<br>"Haha, Whatcha wanna know?" I said making room for him.  
>"I wanna know how your feeling." He said making a serious face.<br>"Starving!" I said bending over and groaning. I could eat him right now if I had to.  
>"Well, You can have somthing to eat after I page Derek down here to take a look at your eyes." He said.<br>I groaned again. "Why? Im withering away to nothing." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.  
>"No, no. Dont even try that on me. It works every other time but this is serious. You have to see Derek now." He said kissing me on the cheek and pulling his pager off his belt.<br>"Fine, but I dont want none of the crummy hospital food. I know we pump it into our patients, but they dont have a choice. I want that macoroni from that one place.  
>Oh wait, I want the pizza from that other place. No no umm ..." I said. I just couldnt decide what i wanted to eat.<br>"All right, I'll get you the pizza and the macoroni. But you owe me." He said smiling and this time kissing me on the lips.  
>"Yes! Your the best husband ever!" I said hugging him.<br>"I know." He said standing up "Im gonna run and get the stuff, Derek should be by soon. I presume you can handle the rest.  
>"You betcha." I said smiling.<br>He gave me a final smile and walked out the door.  
>For the first time in a while i was alone. The room was empty and all was quiet.<br>My eyelids suddenly became very heavy. I couldnt help but to sleep, I was exhausted.  
>I layed down closing my eyes, and redreaming the dream I had woken up from only an hour before. <p>


	20. Chapter 20

Jack's POV

Emily Ann has been gone for the past week and Ive been eating in her hospital room for the whole time. She left about a week after she woke up. We ate together during that time. Thats when Alvin was going to take a shower and freshen up. We had fun and laughed. She's my only friend.  
>So i sit and eat alone in her room because i miss her. She's made my time here better than it had ever been. She's kind and listens to me. She listens to me rant, she helps me out on hard cases. Shes beautiful, breath takingly stunning. And im not taking this lightly, i know the intensity of what i'm saying. She is a married woman.<br>Who has a very protective husband, who i know she loves very much. But I love her too. And I dont think I can let her go. But I dont think I can be just friends with her either. Its starting to ache.  
>Ive made up my mind. I'm gonna try for her. But I know i've got to build her up to it. Not flirt but show her who I am.<br>As soon as she gets back from LA.  
>I guess I'll just keep eating. alone. In her room. <p>


	21. Chapter 21

Emily Ann's POV

Medical transport just kind of plopped us off and sped away. Litteraly, they helped me out, put me in a wheel chair, then drove away, me and Alvin just stood there under the over hang to the back side of Ocean Side Wellness, the practice were Addison works now. So they sped away and me and Alvin just busted out laughing.  
>In the midst of laughing I got a pain in my head, more like the back of my eyes. My vision went blury then out all together.<br>I stoped laughing and Alvin said "Sweetie are you okay?" Worry was evident in his voice.  
>"I cant see anything." I said. Next thing I know his hands are on my knees. I guess he was kneeled down in front of me.<br>All of a sudden we hear a scream, the shrill sound makes me jump and Alvins grip on my knees gets tighter. After the scream we hear the squeal of tires and then crushing metal. All of a suddent the ground shakes and I hear a smash, Alvin pushes my chair and I go wheeling backwards fast. I hear more smashing and I scream. My chair hits something and I flip backwards rolling to a stop in what felt like grass. All my sense of direction is lost. Im laying in the grass, feeling my head spin. I felt like puking. The world wouldnt stop spinning around me. I gripped the grass trying to keep ahold of myself.  
>Suddenly I feel two hands on my arms. A voice that I dont recognize says "Hey are you okay?"<br>suddenly my vision opens up. The ever constant pain in the back of my eyes is gone.  
>As it clears I make out a man. He has brown hair and a little chubby. He's got a kind looking face though.<br>"Whats going on!?" I ask in a panic trying to sit up but a pain in my stomach hits me like a brick and i'm forced back onto the ground.  
>The worlds spins around me. The man was talking and I couldnt quite make out what he was saying. The only thing I heard him say was "Can you tell me your name?" "Emily Ann Wheeler." Was all I could make out before the blackness came in and I fell into unconciousness. <p>


	22. Authors Note 2

Authors note.

To whom ever reads my story still,

I'm very sorry about the long hiatus. It's been quite some time since I've written. I used to write this story in high school on my laptop when I had nothing better to do. I would also write at night before my boy friend would call me.

But it has been a long time since I've had free time like that. I decided to start writing again though. I'm in college now so I have a lot more time to write. Plus I have Microsoft word now as opposed to where I used to only have notebook. That's why the format is weird and I don't have good paragraphs and such.

Recently I've had too much time to myself. My boy friend is busy all the time and I think I'm getting on his nerves. So I've decided to take my mind off him and continue writing this story.

Sorry about the long wait but I hope you enjoy what I've written.

Forever grateful to my readers

EAB


	23. Chapter 22

Derek POV

"Addison. I need a favor." Derek said into his IPhone.

"I'm a very busy woman Derek. I only have a second." Addison replied. He could already tell he was going to owe her for this one. If she refused he'd probably just bring up she cheated on him. That always seems to work with her and Mark.

"I have a friend who needs a consult." Derek said in his best persuasive voice.

"Who's the VIP?" She asked. Derek could mentally see her raising one expressive eye brow.

"You remember Emily Ann and Alvin. Emily was injured during that bombing last month at Seattle Presbyterian. She's cleared all her other surgeries except one which needs to be done on her eyes. But she had extensive internal problems. You are the best at what you do Addy, and if you wouldn't mind checking her out." Derek said in one long breath so she wouldn't interrupt him in the middle.

"Mmhmm, I am the best aren't I. I don't know Derek I have henry to think of now and I still take in the same quota of patients-"Addison tried to say but Derek cut her off.

"Henry? Is that your new boyfriend? What happened to Sam?" Derek asked immediately regretting. He didn't want to talk about his ex-wife's new lover with her.

"Henry is my son Derek. The adoption came through. Me and Sam aren't together any more. He didn't want children." Addison said

"Son! Wow, congratulations. I guess we are both parents now." Derek said completely forgetting that Addison didn't know about Zola yet.

"Both? Is Meredith pregnant?" Addison asked sounding shocked.

"Zola is our daughter. We adopted her from Africa." Derek said smiling when he thought about his Zola.

"Wow. I have a son, you have a daughter and Mark even has a kid. Sam and Naomi still have us beat though. Their kid has a kid." Addison said laughing.

"We've all grown up. Even Mark, but any ways thanks for seeing my friend. She left yesterday in medical transport so she should be arriving soon. You'll know who she is. Thanks Addy!" Derek said he only heard Addison try and stop him from hanging up before he actually hung up.

Derek sighed and leaned back in his office chair. He looked at the picture of Zola that sits on the desk in his lab. Smiling he put his phone and his sentimental feelings away and went back to his dream. Curing Alzheimers.


	24. Chapter 23

Addison's POV

Addison ran outside when she heard the crash. Pete Wilder, her friend who was a specialist in the ER and an alternative medicine specialist, was running in front of her. When they both exited the back doors to ocean side wellness Cooper Freedman, the pediatrician of the group, was right behind them.

What Addison saw shocked her. A car had driven into one of the supports of the overhang. Without the support some of the overhang had collapsed.

Pete ran to the vehicle where a woman was screaming. Most of the support had fallen on her already smashed up car. A child could be heard in the back seat.

Cooper had ran to a woman who was laying in the grass not too far from a wheel chair. She was rolling her head and gripping the grass like she was about to be sick.

Addison saw a man lying near the edge of the sidewalk under the overhang. She ran as fast as she could to him in her heels. She dropped to her knees and assessed his injuries. He had a small cut on his head and his right foot had a pile of rubble on it. There was tons more of the broken stones laying around him so it was clear he was lucky obtaining the injuries he had.

The man groaned and seemed to be gaining consciousness. Addison heard the wails of an ambulance coming from the nearby hospital of St. Ambrose.

"Where's my wife?" The man said groggily as he tried to sit up. He stopped suddenly and screamed.

"Sir my name is Addison. Can you tell me what is wrong." Addison said

"My leg. Aaagh I think my ankle. Its killing me." He said sitting up and gritting his teeth.

Addison started to lift the rubble off of his leg. By the time she had finished the paramedics had arrived and took over assessing the man. Cooper had walked over to Addison, the woman had already been loaded into the ambulance and was being taken away.

"She fell unconscious. I couldn't find anything physically wrong with her but I think she's had major surgery recently. There's a fresh scar over her chest and abdomen. There was one on the back of her head too. She didn't have an ID on her." Cooper said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Did you get her name before she lost consciousness?" Addison asked watching the paramedics take away the man she had tried to help.

"Yeah, she said Emily Ann Wheeler. I don't know what she was doing here with obvious recent surgeries." Cooper said

"Oh my god. She was here to see me. It's a colleague of my ex-husband. She was coming here for a consult." Addison said piecing it all together.

"Yeesh, what happened to her?" Cooper asked

"Remember that bombing at that one hospital in Seattle the other week?" Addison said walking back into the practice.

"Yeah, Charlotte told me about it. Crazy stuff goes on up in those Seattle hospitals. Shootings and Bomb threats. You know I heard once that there was a guy who came in with a bomb in his chest. Crazy stuff, the guy actual lived. They got the bomb out without it exploding inside him." Copper said walking with Addison.

"Yeah, compared to St. Ambrose, Seattle Grace is a pretty crazy place." Addison said grabbing her purse from her office. She kept quiet about the fact that the guy was operated on in Seattle grace and that she was there when it happened. She didn't have time to tell Cooper all the real stuff that happened. She looked at Cooper who was standing outside her door.

"I'll give you a ride." Cooper said "I was going to see Charlotte anyway."


End file.
